The present invention relates generally to photograph holders, and more particularly is directed to a modular holder suitable to retain a plurality of pictures, photographs or other objects in multiplanar arrangement.
Prior workers in the art have developed various types of picture frames and display fixtures for holding and displaying objects such as photographs. When it is desirable to display more than one photograph at a time, the prior art picture frames have tended to become relatively complicated in design and expensive in construction. Other prior art frames have been so designed that it is difficult to secure the pictures into the frame and to remove the photograph from the frame. Further, the prior art designs have tended to assume a single appearance or configuration and no one has developed a modular type of photograph holder that can be easily assembled and disassembled with any desired number of modular units to thereby give a varying and pleasing effect in a relatively simple and speedy manner. Typical prior art patents include devices like frames for holding multiples of pictures such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813,799, 3,722,122, 3,335,514, D-151,375, 3,659,365, 3,771,246, 3,611,604, 3,471,959, 2,317,708, 2,833,071, 2,788,596, 2,297,574, 501,262, 59,719, 2,218,409, and D-230,808. However it is noteworthy that none of the previous arrangements includes the modular construction of the present invention nor are such designs capable of imparting an enhanced three-dimensional effect to the entire assembly in the manner set forth in the present application.